La magie de Noël
by tchiichan
Summary: Sakura est invitée par Eriol, en Angleterre, pour Noël. Mais une autre personne s'invite! N'oubliez pas les reviews, merci! BONNE LECTURE!


_La magie de Noël_

**Prologue : **

Cette histoire est un Fanfic du manga Sakura avec les noms Japonais des personnages. Card Captor Sakura est une marque de Clamp.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 1 : La réunion

Eriol était rentré en Angleterre avec Nakuru, Suppy et Kaho depuis plusieurs mois. LE réveillon de Noël approchait. Kaho avait déjà trouvé le cadeau d'Eriol. Mais ce dernier également, mais il était très dur de le réaliser.

Il avait décidé de grandir, d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour prendre un âge plus prés de celui de Kaho. C'était son cadeau. Mais toutes ses tentatives avaient échouées. Il avait pensé à un manque de puissance, il avait donc téléphoné à Sakura.

- Bonjour Sakura, ça va ?

Oui et toi, Eriol ?

Ca peut aller mais je solliciter ton aide !

Comment cela ? Demanda Sakura

Voilà, j'aimerais prendre une apparence plus adulte pour Kaho !

C'est possible, fit Sakura, surprise !

Sakura, tu poses encore cette question après tout ce qui est arrivé !

Désolée, Eriol ! Comment puis-je t'aider ? S'excusa Sakura

Après plusieurs tentatives, je n'y arrives pas, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un manque d'énergie ! Expliqua le jeune garçon.

Tu veux que je t'apporte mon énergie !

C'est cela !

Il faudrait que tu viennes à Tomoéda !

Pourquoi, tu ne viendrais pas en Angleterre ? Tu pourrais en profiter pour découvrir mon pays. Tes amis peuvent venir aussi !

Mais……….., commença Sakura

Je te rembourserais le voyage, Sakura !

Je vais en parler à Papa et Toya !

D'accord, Sakura, j'attend ton prochain coup de fil !

Ok ! A bientôt !

A bientôt Sakura !

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone, elle appela Kelo !

Quoi ? Fit la boule de poil !

Eriol, nous a inviter à Londres pour Noël ! Il a un petit problème. Il souhaite grandir pour Kaho mais il n'y arrive pas tout seul !

Donc, on va à Londres pour l'aider ?

Oui, mais il faut que j'en parle à Toya et Papa !

Ok !

Au moment, du repas, Sakura explique tout à son père, Fujitaka et à son frère, Toya !

Tous deux étaient partant pour l'aventure, elle appela Yukito et Tomoyo, pour qu'il viennent aussi !

Shaolan était là aussi, bien sûr, il n'aurait pas laisser Sakura partir toute seule à Londres ! Il serait donc du voyage aussi, ce qui déplu un peu à Toya et Kélo !

Sakura rappela Eriol pour lui confirmer leur arrivée à sept (en comptant Kélo), le 19 décembre, en avion !

Le 19 décembre arriva enfin, Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo, Toya, Yukito, Fujitaka et Kélo (caché) prirent l'avion en direction de Londres !

Nakuru avait préparé les chambres, elle avait mis Toya à côté de la sienne et Yukito, à l'autre bout du couloir !

Elle voulait le mettre dans le grenier, mais Eriol, n'avait pas été d'accord ! Elle était contente, Toya venait la voir ! Et puis, elle allait revoir Sakura !

Suppy, lui était resté calme, même, si quelques fois, il rêvait de mettre la pâté au petit gardien, Kélo ! Peut-être que ce séjour, lui permettra de réaliser son rêve !

Maintenant, Eriol, Nakuru et Suppy se trouvaient à l'aéroport pour attendre leurs amis.

Il arrive dans combien de temps, s'impatienta Nakuru !

Calme toi ! L'avion vient juste d'atterrir !

Les voilà ! Mon Toya !!!

Elle se jeta sur le pauvre Toya !

Yukito souriait devant ce spectacle, une Nakuru complètement folle et un Toya exaspéré !

Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan saluèrent Eriol et le petit Suppy ! Fujitaka, remercia Eriol de son accueil !

Eriol invita ses amis, à partir de l'aéroport pour aller dans sa maison ! Ils marchaient vers la sortie, quand soudain, Sakura et Eriol sentirent une étrange présence, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait plus rien, il ne virent rien !

Ils prirent place dans les voitures, conduit par des chauffeurs, en route pour la résidence d'Eriol !

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

CHAPITRE 2 : La présence étrange !

Les invités arrivèrent chez Eriol, Kaho était là pour les accueillir !

Je suis contente de tous vous revoir !

Nous aussi, Mlle Mizuki !

Quoique Shaolan ressentait encore un peu de méfiance envers Kaho ! Et Kélo, avait ressentit un léger malaise chez Sakura, depuis leur départ de l'aéroport ! Depuis qu'elle avait transformer les cartes de Clow en cartes de Sakura ! Sakura, Kélo et Yué avaient tisser un lien très fort entre eux !

Cette première journée se passa bien entre l'installation des invités, la visite du manoir, car Eriol habité dans une grande maison !

Elle possédait trois étages, la première, il y avait la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger, une grande bibliothèque, une véranda et une petite annexe !

Au seconde, se présentais six chambres avec une salle de bain pour chacune et un petit salon et au troisième trois chambres avec salle d'eau pour chaque pièces !

Et encore un grenier inoccupé ! Où Nakuru avait peur d'y aller !

L'extérieur se composait d'un grand jardin, avec un petit kiosque !

Ta maison est magnifique, Eriol, fit Tomoyo !

Merci !

C'était celle de Clow Lead ? demanda Shaolan.

Oui et non !

Comment ça ? interrogea Shaolan !

Et bien, il a construis cette maison mais n'y jamais habiter !

Je vois !

Et pourquoi cela ? dit Tomoyo !

Il a construit pour les événements du futur pas pour lui !

Quels événements du futur ? Demanda Shaolan !

Je ne sais pas, répondit Eriol !

Eriol s'approcha de Sakura, qui discutait avec Kaho et lui demanda de le suivre ils sortirent tous les deux du salon et entrèrent dans la bibliothèque !

Quand essayerons-nous de te faire grandir !

Le soir de Noël, c'est le cadeau pour Kaho !

D'accord !

C'est pas pour ça, que je voulais te voir !

Ah ?

C'est pour cette étrange présence ?

Oui ! Je la sens même dans cette maison !

Oui, c'est bien ce qui me fait peur, théoriquement, ça devrait pas être possible ! Cette maison est sensé être protéger des magies, seuls les magies proches de celles de Clow Lead peuvent agir !

Je vois !

Il sortit de la pièce laissant Sakura un peu perdue dans ses pensées ! Shaolan entra dans la bibliothèque pour être auprès de sa petite Sakura !

Shaolan ?

Sakura, tout va bien ! Je te sens préoccupée ?

Eriol et moi sentons un étrange présence dans la maison et nous inquiète un peu !

Je serais toujours là pour te protéger, Sakura !

Oui, merci Shaolan !

Il prit Sakura dans ses bras ! Quand il sentit la fameuse présence ! Mais si Sakura et Eriol ne la connaissait pas lui, il a la connaît très bien !Un vieil ami !

Flash Back 

On retrouve Shaolan, peu avant son départ pour Tomoéda. Il était avec un autre jeune garçon du nom d'Akira. Tous les deux s'entendaient bien, jusqu'à ce fameux jour !

Tu sais, nous faisons partit d'une très vieille famille , les Scheinder ! Mon père était un grand sorcier qui a vécu plusieurs siècles, mais il avait un grand ennemi du nom de Clow Lead ! Explique Akira !

Clow Lead ?

Tu connais ?

Un peu, continu ton histoire !

Et bien, lors d'un combat, continua Akira, Clow a jeté une malédiction sur mon père ! Il put vivre pendant de nombreuses années mais quand je suis né, mon père a été heureux ! Il est mort !

La malédiction de Clow, voulait qu'il meurt au moment, où il serait heureux ?

Oui !

Pourquoi ?

Je l'ignore ! Ma mère est une grande prêtresse, elle m'a dit que Clow c'était réincarné, je le trouverais et le tuerai !

Mais ?!

Ne dis pas qu'il n'y est pour rien, ma mère m'a expliquer, qu'il avait gardé tous ses souvenirs !

Je…………………

Je veux savoir !

Fin du Flash Back ! 

Akira, se trouvait devant la maison d'Eriol est surveiller tout le monde, et quelle surprise, ça avait été de trouver Shaolan parmi eux !

Mais de tout façon, il les tuerait tous !

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2

CHAPITRE 3 : L'explication

Le soir du 24 décembre !

Akira sonna à la porte de la maison d'Eriol, une servante vint lui ouvrir !

Oui, vous désirez ?

J'aimerais voir le maître de cette maison !

Oui, qui dois-je annoncer !

Akira Scheinder !

Bien, veillez entrer, je vais prévenir monsieur !

La servante sortit de la pièce, laissant Akira, seul, dans l'entrée ! Il prépara un piège pour Eriol !

Il le tuerait, après tout, il avait tué son père ! Il ferait de même avec lui !

Il les tuerait tous après tout, ils aidaient ce monstre, donc il était des monstres eux aussi !

Des affreux démons qui pourraient anéantir le monde avec leur pouvoir ! Il fallait les arrêter !

Sa magie était puissante ! Sa mère avait dit qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser dans cette maison !

Eriol rentra dans l'entrée et sentit cette présence, en voyant Akira, ses souvenirs revernirent, cette présence, c'était celle de son ………..

Mais à ce moment, il s'évanouia dans un rêve étrange !

Sakura et Shaolan sentirent la présence d'Eriol disparaître, il se précipitèrent dans l'entrée, là il virent Akira au dessus du corps d'Eriol, avec un épée à la main !

Je vais te tuer Clow Lead !

Non !

Un souffle envoya Akira conte le mûr et le paralysant !

Eriol, appelé Sakura !

Kaho entra dans la pièce avec Nakuru, Suppy et Kéro

Eriol, que lui est-il arrivé, s'inquiéta Kaho !

Je ne sais pas !

Que lui as-tu fait, Akira, demanda Shaolan ?

Tu le connais, fit Sakura !

Oui, il s'appelle Akira Scheinder ! Et son père était l'ennemi de Clow Lead !

Sakura posa sa main sur le front d'Eriol et murmura « Scheinder » ! Et là, elle fut comme aspirer dans l'esprit d'Eriol. Elle s'effondra dans l'inconscient !

Sa magie disparut et Akira fut libre et prêt à combattre !

Dans le rêve ! 

Eriol et Sakura pouvaient voir Clow et un autre homme, et il y avait aussi une femme qui les observées !

Que fais-tu ici, Sakura ?

Je ne sais pas, tu te souviens de ça ?

Non, mais je connaît pas tout de Clow !

Clow et cet homme se disputaient !

Je suis amoureux, fit l'homme

Mais c'est une fée, tu ne peux pas vivre et consumer cet amour sans en subir les conséquences ! dit Clow

Toi, qui sais toujours tout, tu as qu'à me dire qu'elles seront ces conséquences ?

Tu mourras quand tu seras heureux et ton fils n'aura qu'une moitié d'âme !

Une moitié d'âme ?

Oui, une fée na pas d'âme ! Donc, elle ne pourras transmettre sa part d'âme à votre enfant ! expliqua Clow

Comment empêchait ça ?

Je l'ignore !

Je veux pas condamner mon fils ! se lamentant l'homme

Je sais !

Tu es mon frère, Suô, et je t'aiderais !

Sakura et Eriol virent la jeune femme pleurait, ainsi donc, elle n'a pas d'âme et son fils, son fils sera condamné à une vie maudite !

Il suffit de ne pas avoir d'enfant, mais elle en voulait en particulier de cet homme si pur et si généreux !

Sakura et Eriol fut projeter dans un autre temps et lieu du rêve !

Il faisait nuit, une jeune femme criait et pleurait !

Puis ce fut le silence, puis un autre cri !

Mon fils vient de naître, tu rends compte Clow, fit une voix heureuse !

Oui, c'est une bonne chose, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

Oui, tu prendra soin de lui, hein Clow ?

Oui, promis !

Je vais lui donner le nom d'Akira !

C'est un joli nom !

Sakura et Eriol ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, il voyait toutes ses choses, du passé de Clow !

Suô prépara un autre sortilège que Sakura et Eriol ne connaissait pas ! Puis la jeune mère tenait son fils dans ses bras et pleurait en regardant Suô !

Non, ne fais pas ça ! cria la jeune mère

Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas le choix, Mélina ! Notre fils n'a pas d'avenir, si je ne lui donne pas mon âme !

Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seule !

Je serais toujours avec toi ! fit Suô avec un regard si doux !

Clow regarda son frère et fit un signe de tête, et l'âme de Suô s'échappa de son corps et entra dans le corps d'Akira ! Le père de l'enfant s'effondra et mourut dans les bras de son frère et de sa femme !

Sakura était attristé, elle comprenait que cet homme venait de sacrifier sa vie pour son fils ! C'était un geste merveilleux et noble !

Le temps changea, Sakura et Eriol se retrouveraient dans un autre temps, Clow passait du temps avec l'enfant Akira qui rait ! Mélina était là aussi, tous les trois passaient d'agréable moments ensemble mais sans jamais oublié Suô !

Un jour, une femme étrange du nom de Merlina se présenta au domicile de Mélina et exigea que la jeune mère d'Akira la suive dans le monde des fées !

Mélina dût partir et laissant son fils à Clow, mais celui-ci mourut très rapidement, laissant Akira seul ! Il avait une quinze d'années et se trouvait seul !

Fin du rêve 

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3

CHAPITRE 4 : Le Repas

Shaolan combattait Akira, aux côtés de Nakuru, Suppy et Kérobéros, sous l'œil de la caméra de Tomoyo !

Mais il était puissant et les choses n'allaient pas comme le jeune Li voulait !

Un coup, plus puissant, l'envoya au tapis !

Il ne pouvait plus se relève, non, il devait protéger Sakura, sa douce bien aimée !

Où est-elle ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Reviens-moi vite, Sakura !

A ce moment, elle ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda Akira et se mit à pleurer, elle se releva et s'approcha d'Akira, ce dernier voulait lui envoyer un sort, mais regardant Sakura dans les yeux, il fut stopper net, et Sakura le prit dans ses bras en murmurant !

Pardon !

Elle s'évanouie de nouveau !

Eriol se leva très peu de temps après, il vit Sakura dans les bras d'Akira, et sourit !

Tous regardaient Sakura et se demandait pourquoi, elle avait fait ça !

Shaolan s'approcha du duo !

Akira ?

Shaolan ?

Le jeune Li, prit Sakura dans ses bras et la conduisit dans le salon, tous le suivirent !

Eriol, tu peux nous expliquer ? demanda Shaolan !

Je…………

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Shaolan !

Ca va, princesse ?

Oui ! Où est Akira ?

Je suis là ! fit le concerné

J'aimerais dire beaucoup de choses, et je pense qu'Eriol aussi, mais………..

Je t 'écoute !

Voilà, Clow n'a jamais tué ton père, il s'est sacrifié tout seul pour toi ! expliqua Sakura

Mensonge, ma mère…..

Mélina ?

Ma mère se nomme Hinoto !

Non, elle se nomme Mélina, c'est un fée, elle ne possède pas d'âme et pour te sauver ton père t'a donné son âme, mais………..

Mais ? fit Akira

Mais, ton père est mort en faisant cela, puis ta mère a été obligé de retourner dans on monde et Clow n'a pas pu veiller sur toi !

Et toi, tu as trouvé Hinoto, elle a bloqué tes souvenirs pour se servir de toi, expliqua Eriol ! Elle et Clow étaient ennemi !

Tu es le neveu de Clow, Akira, jamais, il aurait voulu te faire du mal !

Je ne vous croie pas

Qu'est ce qui pourrait te le prouver ? demanda Shaolan, car Sakura ne ment jamais !

Je ne sais pas ?

Si tu parlais à ta véritable mère ? fit Eriol !

Peut-être, répondit Akira !

On va la faire venir, dit Sakura !

Comment ? demanda Tomoyo

Il existe une formule pour invoquer une fée, mais il faut un cœur sans pure et sans pouvoir pour l'invoquer !

Tous se retournèrent pour regarder Tomoyo !

Vous voulez que je le fasse ?

Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire !

Je veux bien !

Mais, il y a un risque, si tu n'es pas assez pure, tu peux souffrir atrocement !

Non, je ne souffrirait pas, il faut faire confiance à la magie de Noël, après tout nous sommes le soir du 24decembre !

Eriol et Sakura regardèrent Tomoyo !

Mais Akira ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il faisait tout ça pour lui !

Puis Fujitaka, Yukito et Toya qui étaient partir faire un tour, entrèrent dans le salon dans une conversation animée !

Akira vit Fujitaka, et dans son cœur, c'est comme si un membre de sa famille venait d'entrer, un oncle, oui, un oncle !

On est rentré !

On voit ça, fit Shaolan !

Fujitaka souriant regardant Akira qui se mit à pleurer, et un sensation dans son esprit des libéra et il s'évanouia !

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Paniqua Kaho !

Appelons sa mère, quand il se réveillera, elle sera là , fit Tomoyo

Oui ! Firent tous les amis !

Tomoyo appela la fée, Mélina !

Elle apparut devant eux, avec un regard si triste !

Quel est votre vœu ?

Aucun !

Alors pourquoi m'appelé !

Pour exaucer votre vœu !

Mon vœu ?

Revoir votre fils !

La fée se mit à pleurer, mon fils , Tomoyo la conduisit jusqu'à Akira, Mélina, le reconnu tout de suite, elle prit dans ses bras, elle s'agenouilla prés de son fils, lui prit la main et attendit !

Attendit qu'il se réveille, qu'elle puisse lui demandait pardon !

Akira lui était dans un rêve étrange, il était entrain de revivre sa vie, avec Mélina, avec Clow ! Puis les choses changent, sa vie avec Hinoto !

Il se souvenait enfin de tout !

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit cette jeune femme, sa mère, Mélina !

Maman ?

Oh, mon Dieu, Akira, mon fils !

Minuit approchait, Sakura et Eriol s'éclipsèrent un moment, et quand ils revinrent enfin, Mélina, et Akira retrouvèrent leur vieil ami et oncle, Clow Lead !

Kaho se jeta dans ses bras, il avait grandi pour elle, il venait de sacrifier une dizaine d'année de sa vie pour elle !

Le repas du réveillon commença, tous étaient réunis, Sakura, Shaolan Tomoyo, Yukito, Toya, Fujitaka, Nakuru, Suppy, Kéro, Eriol, Kaho, Akira, Mélina !

Sakura se leva et proposa de porter un toast à la famille !

A la famille retrouvée !

Mélina et Akira se regardèrent en souriant ! Qu'elle est belle la magie de Noël ! Après tout, Akira est bien né le soir de Noël !Un soir que Mélina n'oubliera jamais !

FIN 


End file.
